1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to plastic and nonmetallic article shaping or treating processes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the plastic and nonmetallic article shaping or treating processes, wherein liquid of bath is in motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Nonwovens or non-woven materials are manufactured by binding fibers together in the form of a sheet or web.
One typical method to manufacture nonwovens is melt blowing. Melt blowing is a nonwoven forming process that extrudes a molten thermoplastic through a spin die with high velocity air to form fibers. The fibers are collected as a nonwoven onto a net. However, melt blown fibers are much shorter, and thus melt blown nonwovens typically have a problem of insufficient mechanical strength.